Truth
by Oustiti
Summary: Bobby’s feeling and point of view when he receives Pyro’s letter. Sequel on “I hate everything about you, Why do I love you...” This is my second oneshotsongslashstory one more comming. PLEASE REVIEW!


**"Truth"**

Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. He had read the letter over and over again. It seemed a million times and still he couldn't believe it. He didn't dear believing it. John, his old best friend had written him a letter and not just any letter: a god damn love letter. Bobby read it again, thinking it all over and turning the paper in every possible direction_. 'Damn, I can't even send back, the idiot didn't leave an address' _He went with his hand true his hair frustrated. Pyro loved him, he hated him as well but that didn't matter for the moment, he loved him and for some reason that didn't surprise him. They had always been very close, till he met Rogue. Bobby had never though Pyro would feel about him that way, never hoped... Was that the reason that John went totally crazy? Had John been jalouse about the relationship he had with Rogue? "Damn" he mumbled. "It's my fold he left."  
Bobby sat at the lake in the gardens of the institute. Fire was dancing on a nearby torch. He looked at the torch feeling terribly cold all of a sudden. "I miss that jerk!" he mumbled looking away from the torch his eyes landing on the lake which reflected his face. He touched the water and in less then a second it had all turned to ice. He hadn't been able to stand the fact that he saw his reflection and that the one of John wasn't standing at his side at it had used to be. Bobby looked up at the stars. '_Poor John is probably sleeping in the cold. Why did he have to leave to join the Brotherhood? It can't be that much fun. Being on the run for the law, hiding, far from home, from his friend, from me...'_ John always hated cold. That's why Bobby never got why they were so close. They were each other contrary. John was fire and he was ice, they weren't supposed to love each other but yet… Bobby held his hands in front of his face and blew softly creating a small paper like peace of ice. Then he closed his hand and when he opened it again he revealed a pen like peace of ice. _'You might never get this letter but nerveless I need to do this. Even if it's just to make me feel better. To stop the sorrow, the loneliness. That was why you wrote this one, I'm sure. Knowing you and your negative point of view on things you probably expected me to torn it in peaces from the moment I got it. I didn't! I wish I could respond it. I wish I could tell you I don't hate you.'_ Bobby took a deep breath and stared writhing.

_Dearest John, _

_**If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive?  
**Though I'm closer to wrong  
I'm no further from right  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me_

_No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lost  
But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised  
And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give  
Deprived of my conscience  
**That you belongs to me**_

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to her  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend,** I belong to you**  
Beaten down again, I've failed you_

_The deception you show is your own parasite  
Just a word of advice you can heed if you like  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's missing  
Convinced on the inside that I'm so much less with out you_

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to you  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to you  
Beaten down again, **I won't fail you again** _

_Iceman, _

_Yours till the ice melts. _

---

---

**Authors note:** Bobby's feeling and point of view when he receives Pyro's letter. Sequel on "I hate everything about you, Why do I love you..." This is my second one-shot-song-slash-story. This one is based on the song "Truth" from "Seether"(of course I changed some things), I thought it would fit well after the confession of Pyro. I hope you like this one as well. I planned one more in this little trilogy but I'm having problems finding a song that might fit. If you want me to continue **PLEASE REVIEW**.


End file.
